<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kahvia, kiitos by librarytraveller</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29493951">Kahvia, kiitos</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarytraveller/pseuds/librarytraveller'>librarytraveller</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017), Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier - Väinö Linna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Flirting, M/M, Minihaaste, Raapale, Sisältää aitoa turun murretta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Suomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:34:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29493951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarytraveller/pseuds/librarytraveller</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mäkilä ostaa Hietaselle kahvin</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Urho Hietanen/Mäkilä</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kahvia, kiitos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tuntsa-discord made me do it. En oo julkaissut mitään internetissä varmaan 2013 vuoden jälkeen enkä uskonut, et juuri Tuntematon sotilas saisi mut kirjoittaan taas. Ihana kaimani oikoluki Hietasen aidoksi turuksi. Löydyn tumblrista samalla nikillä, saa tulla sanoon hei! </p>
<p>Haasteena oli käyttää sanalistaa, käytin seuraavia: kiusaus, kahvi, rohkeus, lainata ja sanoittaa.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>”Käyksää ostamas mul yhre kaffen.” </p>
<p>”Mitä?”</p>
<p>”Nii mää meinasin äske et ostaksää mul yhre kaffe.” Hietasen ilme oli liioitellun lempeä, kulmat koholla ja suu vakavassa mutrussa. </p>
<p>”Osta oma kahvisi,” Mäkilä tokaisi takaisin.</p>
<p>”No ku emmää sattunu ottaa yhtää rahaa mukaan, nii mää aattelin etsää viittis mul yht kaffet ostaa? Sit me voitais ol sujut siit aiemmast jutust.” Hietanen astui Mäkilän eteen ja otti tätä hartiasta kiinni. ”Voit sää sen rahan kans lainata mul jos ei tää sul käy. Mut mää nii pal tahtoisi et sää ostaisi mul yhde kaffen ny.”</p>
<p><em>No mitähän tuo sitten tarkoittaa,</em> Mäkilä mietti ja tunsi ärsytyksekseen punehtuvansa. Hietasen katsekontakti ei päästänyt pakoon ja hänen kätensä oli valunut hartialta käsivarrelle, puristi vähän. <em>Hemmetti.</em></p>
<p>”Hyvä on sitten”, Mäkilä mutisi. Hän pudistautui irti toisen otteesta, kävi hakemassa kahvin ja tyrkkäsi kupin Hietaselle. </p>
<p>”No kylhä mää sust yhre herrasmiehe saa kaivettuu esii ku vaa rohkenee yrittämää, tattista sit vaa,” Hietanen sanoi ja hengitti syvään kahvin tuoksua.<br/>Hietanen tuntui edelleen liioittelevan ilmeitään. Nautinto toisen kasvoilla, vain kahvin haistelusta, ei mitenkään voinut olla noin syvää. Tuoltakohan se näyttää, kun se nauttii jostain muustakin. Mäkilä työnsi kiusaantuneena ajatuksensa sivummalle. Viime aikoina Hietasen ilmeet olivat aiheuttaneet selittämättömän usein kiusausta ajatella jotain sopimattomalta tuntuvaa.</p>
<p>Mäkilä oli jo sanoittamassa epämääräistä ärtymystään toisen ilmeilylle, kun Hietanen virnisti ja avasi taas suunsa. </p>
<p>”Kiitti nii pal kamalast, mää nii kaipasi pient sumppii.” Hietanen otti askeleen lähemmäksi, niin lähelle että toisen huurustava hengitys tuntui Mäkilän kasvoilla. ”Vaik ei mua vaiskaa haittaa autella sua ny muutenkas.”</p>
<p>Mäkilä ei ehtinyt sisäistää, mitä toinen oli sanonut, kun Hietanen suikkasi suukon hänen poskelleen, kääntyi ja lähti kävelemään.</p>
<p>”Huomisee sit vaa, kiitti kaffest!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>